The present invention relates generally to current-interrupting devices for electrical power distribution systems and more particularly to a rotating arc fault-current interrupter that establishes an easily visible open gap.
Various interrupting devices including rotating arc interrupters have been proposed that utilize magnetic fields to perform their functions. For example, see the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,409,446; 4,529,853; 5,003,138 and 5,464,956.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful to provide current interrupting devices for general purposes and for use in circuit breakers, these arrangements are relatively large and cumbersome and do not lend themselves for use in distribution switchgear where small size and the visibility of an open switch gap is desirable.